


Undone

by delfear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delfear/pseuds/delfear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Você pensou no que eu te propus semana passada, Levi?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, eu sinto falta de fanfics em português por aqui.  
> Então, enjoy!  
> E me desculpem hahaha

Os ventos balançavam as árvores ao redor, o ar gelado relembrando a quem o tocasse que o fim da tarde de outono recepcionava uma noite fria, e o Sol podia ser observado ao oeste, descendo nas montanhas, sumindo dos olhos de alguns, e talvez aparecendo nos olhos de outros em algum lugar deste mundo.

Mas para alguém que esperava, mesmo pacientemente, em uma rua praticamente deserta, o pôr-do-sol não seria considerado tão poético. Em qualquer outro momento ele poderia sentar e observar sob um ponto de vista romântico, com todo o tempo do mundo.

Dois gatos barulhentos passaram na rua, correndo um seguido do outro, talvez de alguém ou dele mesmo, e Erwin perseguiu com os olhos até que os bichanos sumiram na esquina.

Estava em frente ao seu prédio, não era um bairro perigoso, ao contrário da onde seu namorado residia, e essa última parte o tirava o sono muitas vezes. Levi sabia se defender melhor do que qualquer um, e era mais fácil ele ferir alguém do que o contrário, mas quando se ama alguém seus olhos sempre estão muito bem abertos para qualquer sinal de alarde.

Erwin permaneceu em pé, ele se arrependia de ter deixado Levi o convencer à irem de moto, a moto dele é claro. Estava muito bem agasalhado e tinha certeza que Levi também estava. Era teimoso, mas não estúpido.

A questão era a demora de Levi, o que era incomum, já que quando os dois marcavam de se encontrar o mesmo geralmente estava lá em alguns minutos, salvo impedimentos. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, alinhados, e quando ia dar meia volta, subir e pegar a chave do carro e ir atrás do outro, a visão de uma moto preta cruzou seus olhos e parou bem à sua frente. 

Logo em seguida, o motorista desceu e girando a chave da moto, pousou-a no chão e tirou o capacete, sacudindo os cabelos negros, despenteados e amassados pelo equipamento.

O moreno se aproximava de si, parou à sua frente e o olhou no olho, o que eles faziam com frequência. As vezes eles apenas paravam e ficavam olhando um para o outro e se perdiam no momento em que os olhares se encontravam.

“Desculpe a demora. Isabel estava a ponto de sair nos socos com Farlan, quando eu ia sair.” Levi percebeu quando Erwin desviou os olhos dos seus, e desceu até sua boca, enquanto ele falava. Eles tinham uma tensão e um magnetismo desgraçado quando estavam juntos, e qualquer pessoa que, mesmo não sabendo de suas relações, poderia especular.

“Algum problema entre eles” - Erwin desceu o corpo, e o moreno percebendo o esforço, ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés no mesmo instante que sentia os lábios gelados de Erwin roçarem em sua bochecha, depositando um beijo na pele pálida.

Ele ergueu o tronco, e a diferença de altura se fez presente novamente, fazendo com que Levi ficasse de frente com seu peito.

“Não, nada de mais.” Levi observou o tecido preto envolvendo o tronco do outro, uma jaqueta de couro. Erwin Smith estava mesmo vestindo uma jaqueta de couro. Passou os dedos sobre os botões pretos de metal que serviam meramente de enfeite. - Você não está um pouco velho para isso?

“Existe idade para se usar uma jaqueta?” Erwin ergueu uma das sobrancelhas enquanto encarava Levi e levantou o braço direito, estendendo a palma da mão. - Dê-me a chave da moto, eu dirijo.

Levi estendeu a chave que estava presa em sua mão, enluvada, e a depositou na palma aberta de

Erwin. Um dos primeiros comentários que ele fez ao outro quando saíram juntos pela primeira vez, foi o quanto as mãos do loiro eram estranhamente grande, e Erwin apenas riu e disse que era proporcional à sua altura.

“Além de jaquetas de couro, agora você dirige motos. Que mudança, Sr. Smith.” Na grande maioria das vezes via Erwin carregando pastas, papéis, e vestindo um terno ou algo mais casual, mas formal da mesma maneira. Era no mínimo curioso.

Erwin não encorajou sua provocação, o encarou e se dirigiu até a moto, com sua bolsa de ombro e chaves em mãos, pegou o capacete pendurado no retrovisor e subiu na moto. Levi o seguiu enquanto não tirava os olhos de Erwin subindo na sua preciosa moto.

Ele não sabia se ficava enciumado, ou apenas notava o quanto Erwin parecia bonito no momento. Levi acreditava que as pessoas eram mais bonitas enquanto agiam, riam, andavam, falavam. Por isto, ele não confiava muito em fotos.

Por fim, ele firmava seu capacete em sua cabeça enquanto erguia girava a chave a dava partida na moto. Levi subiu no bagageiro, e apesar de ser muito capaz de andar de passageiro sem se segurar em alguma coisa, ele optou em circundar os braços na cintura do maior e este sorriu, percebendo que seu amante estava bem acomodado, com a mochila de viagem nas costas, acelerou e os dois partiram pelas ruas da cidade em direção à estrada.

O vento, já antes frio, agora na velocidade em que estavam, cortariam a pele de seus braços sem piedade, se não estivessem devidamente vestidos, Levi com a vantagem de ser totalmente tampado pelo corpo do mais velho.

Erwin se concentrou na estrada enquanto as árvores ao seu redor passavam, numa alta velocidade constante, poucos carros ao seu redor permitiam que eles permanecessem no limite de velocidade.

A pequena viagem não duraria mais do que meia hora, era uma cidade litorânea vizinha da onde residiam, os dois haviam alugado um chalé um mês atrás, programado para uma folga que os dois escapariam e tomariam juntos.

Erwin sempre viveu atolado em papéis, processos e perícias jurídicas, seu trabalho como advogado criminal exigia muito de sua dedicação e tempo, mas ele ainda era humano, e qualquer pessoa sem um tempo para ela mesma entra em colapso. E ele gostaria de passar esse tempo com Levi, já que ambos se afastaram nas últimas semanas por causa de ocorrências na vida de ambos.

As árvores ao redor foram ficando mais escassas, dando lugar à uma planície verde, logo se podia avistar a areia, e ao fundo, bem ao fundo, o mar surgia na frente dos olhos de Levi, as ondas quebrando na costa, formando uma espuma branca onde o mar tocava a areia, o brilho do pôr-do-sol cintilando nas águas.

Ele esperava que onde os dois haviam alugado tivesse uma vista tão bonita quanto. Nem ele, nem Erwin, tinham um privilégio desses sempre.

O apartamento de Erwin tinha uma bonita vista panorâmica da cidade, mas ali, ali era a natureza, nua e crua oferecendo tudo que ela lhes tinha para dar, e Levi sentia a pureza do ar penetrando em seus pulmões.

“É bonito, não é?” Ele ouviu a voz de Erwin abafada pelo vento e quase não foi capaz de escutar graças à viseira e ao estofado do capacete apertando suas bochechas.

“Hm.” Levi em algum momento da viagem colocou suas mãos, mesmo com luvas, dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta do loiro, quando ele já sentia suas mãos geladas mesmo através da lã. Estar no lado de trás tinha suas vantagens.

Algum tempo depois, os olhos azuis de Erwin avistaram algumas residências pequena, um pesqueiro e umas embarcações, e vendo isto, tomou um caminho diferente da estrada que dava caminho à praia, e entrou dentro da mata, logo à direita, em um caminho de terra estreito.

A moto diminuiu velocidade cuidadosamente, e as únicas coisas que ambos conseguiam ver à sua frente, eram árvores.

Levi pensou que, graças à todas as entidades divinas não havia chovido durantes aqueles dias, ou aquilo estaria cheio de lama, que iria consequentemente sujar sua moto, e suas botas. 

“Nós já estamos chegando.” Erwin disse, finalmente.

E se fez verdade, quando dentro de três minutos, um pequeno chalé se fez presente entre a paisagem verde, parecia velho, porém em perfeito estado de uso, rústico por fora, com a leiga impressão de que no interior eles haveriam de sentar em troncos de árvores.

Erwin parou a moto perto da varanda na frente do casebre, e Levi assim que desceu, fez questão de tirar o celular do bolso traseiro da calça escura, e notou, que não havia sinal de nenhuma operadora, muito menos uma conexão Wi-fi. Ele se sentia desconectado do resto do mundo, e era exatamente esta sensação que ele precisava.

Apesar de ele se convencer de que aquela escapada era para o sossego de Erwin.

“Existe um fogão à lenha ali dentro?” Levi esperou por Erwin para subir os degraus que levavam à porta de estilo colonial marrom. Típico.

O acompanhou quando este subiu e abriu a porta, Levi notou que o a fechadura, pelo menos não parecia ser comprado em uma feira de artesanato do século passado.

Não que ele odiasse o ar natural que aquilo tudo tivesse, ele sempre teve uma queda enorme por coisas antigas. Mas eles estavam literalmente no meio do nada, cercado por mata, um caminho de terra pelo qual eles vieram, e um outro que ele não sabia da onde viria.

A porta foi empurrada e Erwin adentrou o cômodo amplo, escuro, com as cortinas fechadas e um cheiro fresco de água. Tudo ali cheirava à água. Cheiro fresco. Erwin procurou a mão de Levi em meio ao escuro, e o moreno fez o mesmo, como um reflexo, mesmo não podendo enxergar nada até que as cortinas se abrissem, o que foi feito assim os dedos se entrelaçaram automaticamente.

O lado de dentro era totalmente diferente do exterior, cômodos que pareciam ter sido comprados em uma loja de madeira maciça na capital, parecia mais rico e mais moderno, não perdendo sua essência rústica. E nenhum fogão à lenha, e sim fogão elétrico. Havia também uma TV, porém nada de computador, roteadores ou controles de TV à cabo.

Eletricidade, confere.

Água encanada, confere.

Esgoto, confere.

Aquilo era suficiente, o que eles precisavam eram eles mesmos, um lugar para dormir e um banho quente.

Haviam duas portas, supostamente um quarto e um banheiro. Erwin abriu uma porta e deu de cara com um banheiro, de tamanho pequeno, mas o suficiente para caberem duas ou três pessoas ali dentro.

Levi espiou entre o corpo de Erwin e a porta, e tomou nota de que, mesmo não sendo os seus padrões de limpeza, quem cuidava daquele lugar era muito dedicado.

“Vou guardar as malas.” Levi anunciou enquanto se dirigia para a outra porta, logo vendo Erwin atrás dele, os dois curiosos. O quarto era quente, e aquilo era muito reconfortante, tanto pela temperatura quanto pela cama grande, o quanto o espaço permitia, apenas um criado mudo, uma cômoda e uma poltrona azul claro.

Erwin tomou a sua bolsa nas mãos, e mochila que Levi carregava no ombro, e as depositou na poltrona, eles não ficariam ali tempo o suficiente para ser necessário descarregar as coisas, as roupas já haviam sido amassadas então não fazia muita diferença.  
Levi, devagar, se deitou na ponta da cama, as costas para o colchão, os olhos na luminária acima, e os pés fora do chão. Era confortável, tanto quanto a sua, porém não tanto quanto a de Erwin.

Ele fechou os olhos e quase sorriu quando ouviu os passos de Erwin até a cama. Logo o colchão afundou, e o corpo do mais velho pairava sobre o seu. Levi abriu os olhos e aqueles azuis brilhantes, bonitos, e extremamente inteligentes o analisava. Ele se sentia um casos indecifráveis de Erwin, às vezes o loiro o olhava e franzia a testa, como se não chegasse à uma conclusão sobre o objeto de seus pensamentos.

Ele se sentia impotente, uma folha em branco, onde Erwin poderia escrever o que ele quisesse. Porém ele sabia que ele estava tão devoto ao loiro, quanto Erwin estava por ele. O respeito e a confiança entre eles era totalmente mútuo e eles se entendiam sem precisar de muitas palavras.

Um dos joelhos de Erwin estava entre as pernas de Levi, e o outro na lateral do seu quadril. Levi ergueu as mãos até os cabelos, agora jogados por toda à parte, aproveitando enquanto Erwin não os arrumava meticulosamente de novo.

Ele passou as mãos, afundou e mexeu os dedos nos fios macios, enquanto Erwin olhava fixamente para sua boca, e Levi sabia que ele estava apenas guardado a imagem mental para si, cada traço em algum lugar dessa grande cabeça loira pensante.

Levi passou a língua rapidamente sobre o lábio inferior, e um segundo se passou enquanto os olhos de Erwin brilharam e ele se abaixou, enquanto Levi se erguia, ainda com as mãos nos cabelos loiros. Ele puxava Levi para cima com o beijo, as duas mãos firmes no colchão.

Os lábios se moviam e se encaixavam enquanto Levi foi obrigado à deitar novamente, enquanto Erwin colava o corpo no seu.

Levi tomou a iniciativa de aprofundar o beijo, passando a língua entre os lábios do outro. Era um contato calmo, sem pressa, eles apenas sentiam a boca conhecida um do outro, os olhos fechados e mente focada no que estavam fazendo, o cenário atrás deles já não existia.

Uma mão de Erwin afastou os cabelos negros de Levi da sua testa, e se impulsionou para frente, com a intenção de impor o ritmo que ele queria. Porém, Levi puxou sua cabeça para trás, as mãos em concha em seu maxilar, ambos os rostos começaram a ruborizar. O moreno ofegou, enquanto Erwin permanecia com o rosto calmo, sorrindo.

Ambos selaram os lábios outra vez antes do loiro se pronunciar.

“Você pensou no que eu te propus semana passada, Levi?” Erwin afastou o tronco para olhar para o rosto de Levi, enquanto este revirava os olhos e franzia a testa logo em seguida. Ele lembrava, é claro que ele lembrava. Pensou nisto boa parte do seu tempo livre, e não sabia se ainda tinha uma resposta. Se aquilo dependesse só de si mesmo, ele não pestanejaria tanto.

Levi não era impulsivo, mas também não era indeciso. As coisas que queremos nem sempre são a melhor escolha.

O maior ergueu a sobrancelha, esperando uma resposta. Levi não conseguiria responder, em baixo de si, desta maneira. 

“Podemos falar sobre isto depois? Nós temos a noite toda.” Erwin estava realmente ansioso, e isto era uma coisa, considerando que ele deixava transparecer sempre que tocava no assunto. Seus olhos brilhavam sempre que ele pensava no assunto e Levi se sentia muito lisonjeado. Mas nunca houve pressão no relacionamento deles, e não era numa questão tão importante que iria haver.

Levi empurrou Erwin suavemente e os dois estavam sentados na cama.

“Você esta cheirando à couro graças à essa jaqueta.” Levi torceu o nariz pequeno. - Vá tomar um banho. 

“Você a adorou, huh?.” Ele realmente havia, mas Erwin não precisava de confirmação. O loiro concordou que um banho seria muito bem vindo, e pegando suas coisas na mala, saiu do quarto em direção ao banheiro.

Levi levantou em seguida e seguiu seu caminho até a cozinha. Várias portas de armário em baixo, e em cima da pia. Levi abriu as portas de cima, uma por uma, esticando os pés para ver o que havia no fundo. Na quarta porta aberta, encontrou algo que ele queria.

Chá. Havia um bule em cima da mesa.

Levi limpou o bule o máximo que podia, e o colocou para ser feito na boca do fogão. Em instantes, o cheiro de chá preencheu o ambiente, e o barulho agudo também.

Levi se serviu de uma xícara com detalhes rosa. Era o único jogo que tinha.

Se sentou na mesa de madeira escura maciça. Beberricou o chá, apreciando o gosto e a temperatura elevada da bebida, e deixou sua mente vagar pelo que seu namorado tinha dito.

Erwin queria que Levi morasse junto com ele. Levi queria morar com ele tanto quanto.

Porém, Levi, mesmo querendo seguir Erwin por qualquer lugar, não era um decisão que ele podia tomar de uma hora para a outra.

Havia Farlan, e Isabel. Os três moravam na casa de Kenny Ackerman, seu tio que chefiava um grande negócio ilegal pelas redondezas. A casa era dele mas ele só apareceria ali para fazer visitas, muito raras, sentar a bunda dele em um dos sofás e exigir um copo de álcool.

Ele praticamente emprestara a casa para Levi, porém este era tão orgulhoso quanto o tio, e decretou que iria pagar para estar ali. Então dividiam as despesas, ele, e os outros dois, os quais ele considerava quase sua família durantes anos.

Ele era o laço que unia os dois ali naquela casa. Ele não sabia o que poderia acontecer caso ele saísse de lá. Apesar de pagarem, a casa era da Kenny, e se este decidisse que queria a casa em sua posse novamente, assim seria. E arrumar uma casa para alugar nos dias atuais, em um bairro "seguro", era extremamente caro. 

O bairro onde Levi morava não era o lugar mais seguro do mundo, a casa de um criminoso que colecionava inimigos de todos os tipos, mas eles sabiam se virar.

E por uma questão de segurança, e de sentir que já era a hora, Erwin o convidou para morar no seu apartamento no bairro nobre da cidade. Erwin ganhava o suficiente para manter seu padrão de vida muito bem.

E um ano atrás, os dois se conheceram pois seu tio o contratou, para livrar seu pescoço pela centésima vez. Erwin era excelente no que fazia, e seu tio o manteve próximo pelo tempo que ficou na cidade, achando propício alguém da justiça ao seu lado.

Um jantar na casa de Kenny terminou com Levi e Erwin trancados dentro do carro preto do loiro, e agora eles estavam aqui. Na época, ou Kenny era extremamente cego, ou ele fingia que não via o que acontecia, pois até Isabel percebia a tensão palpável entre os dois.

Levi estava terminando o chá quando ouviu o barulho. Barulho de chuva.

“Ah, ótimo.” Bufou e logo em seguida a porta do banheiro foi aberta, e Erwin saiu de lá, os cabelos loiros úmidos, o corpo ligeiramente úmido, pois ele sabia que Levi odiava que molhassem o chão. Uma toalha vermelha enrolada na cintura, e os olhos pratas de Levi queimando em sua pele desnuda.

Erwin olhou para ele, e caminhou até a mesa, os olhos do outro fixos em si, em cada movimento e em cada músculo que se mexia. O loiro olhou pela janela e suspirou.

“Eu queria que fôssemos à praia, montar uma fogueira.” Erwin odiava quando as coisas saiam de seu controle e fugiam dos seus planos. Mas não havia como controlar a água que caía continuadamente do céu, e não parecia que ia parar tão cedo.

“Que romantismo, Smith.” Levi desviou os olhos, e levantou com a xícara em mãos até a pia. “Vamos assar marshmallows na lareira, se você não morrer de hipotermia com essa toalha.”

Erwin soltou uma risada suave, e Levi sorriu sem ser visto. 

O loiro foi para o quarto, e dez minutos depois voltou, com três cobertas em mãos. 

Levi durante esse tempo, acendeu o fogo da lareira, e girou o sofá, para que ficassem de frente ao calor. Porém o loiro jogou duas das cobertas em mãos no chão.

Sabendo que seu namorado iria preferir ficar no sofá macio e quente, jogou a última coberta no estofado marrom. E esticou a coberta no chão, de frente para a lareira, enquanto Levi vinha da cozinha, com marshmallows espetados em palitinhos. Erwin sorriu para a cena.

“Um acampamento? Sente-se aqui comigo.” Erwin deu dois tapinha na coberta, do seu lado direito, indicando para Levi se sentar, e assim ele o fez, entregando um espetinho meticulosamente feito para o loiro.

Ambos, ao mesmo tempo, se aproximaram um do outro, até que Levi achara aquela posição se ficar sentado com as pernas cruzadas desconfortável e abrira caminho entre as pernas de Erwin. Este, percebendo o que o moreno queria fazer, o aconchegou no meio do seu corpo, os dois virados para a lareira, seus marshmallows quase prontos, a queixo de Erwin apoiado em cima da cabeça do outro. 

“Levi.” O menor se acomodou ali e não se mexeu desde então, os olhos fixos na labaredas do fogo, e Erwin sabia que ele estava pensando. E tinha quase certeza sobre o que invadia sua cabeça. Porém, ele já havia abordado aquele assunto, e não iria pressioná-lo. Levi falaria a hora que ele quisesse.

O homem menor tirou o espeto do fogo, o soprou e levou até a boca,a comida doce derretia mais ainda em sua boca. Suave.

“Não, não estou.” E era verdade, a temperatura alta do corpo de Erwin transmitia calor para o seu, e o fogo esquentava seu rosto e seus pés. 

Levi depositou o espeto em cima dos guardanapos que ele mesmo havia trazido de casa. O que já era esperado. Virou o corpo de frente para o loiro, ainda entre suas pernas, olhou em seus olhos enquanto falava, sem cerimônias, nada disso era preciso entre eles.

“Eu vou morar com você.” o olhar de Erwin cintilou no mesmo instante, e as duas mãos subiram até o rosto de Levi, o tomando entre elas. “Mas eu vou falar com Isabel e Farlan primeiro. Eles vão praticamente me chutar de lá, e também tentar contato com Kenny.”

Ele tomava suas próprias decisões, mas Isabel e Farlan sempre seriam considerados em qualquer passo que ele fosse tomar. Eles eram seus amigos, sua família. Estiveram com ele e o aturaram por muito tempo, sem pedir nada em troca. Levi era muito complicado em fazer amizades, mas quando fazia, sabia que essas pessoas eram especiais, mesmo que ele não demonstrasse tanto.

E Kenny, ele precisava convencê-lo à deixar os dois morando onde estavam, e usaria o que fosse para isso.

“Eu vou estar aqui.” Seus olhos refletiam o rosto tenso de Levi.

“Eu sei.” O moreno se curvou para frente, enquanto Erwin puxava seu rosto que cabia inteiramente em suas mãos. Um olhar silencioso foi trocado, e Levi deu o primeiro passo. Seus lábios encontraram o de Erwin e tudo em volta desapareceu.

Seus corpos se tornavam tão quentes quanto a lareira, quanto suas línguas se tocaram, roçaram uma na outra, vagarosamente. Nenhum dos dois pretendia ir a lugar nenhum aquela noite, e nem a partir de agora. A temperatura interior subia, mas os lábios de ambos estavam gelados.

Levi empurrou Erwin para baixo, sem interromper o contato íntimo entre eles. O lábio inferior do loiro entre seus dentes, enquanto sentia as mãos geladas invadirem sua blusa e segurarem sua cintura. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, até a ponta dos pés.

Levi separou suas bocas e ofegou na bochecha de Erwin.

  
  


O loiro por sua vez, passeava a mão por cada pedaço de pele que ele contrava por baixo da blusa cinza, lã grossa, tão quente quanto a pele de Levi no momento. Seus dedos apertavam a pele branca, marcaria facilmente.

Levi percorreu o maxilar do loiro com a boca, mordia, a língua fazendo um traçado imaginário em sua mente. Sua mãos tocaram a coberta onde Erwin estava deitado, e ele lembrou que aquilo não seria tão confortável onde estavam. Mas o fogo estava tão quente e o corpo de Erwin abaixo de si tão confortável...

Ele perdeu a linha de raciocínio quando sentiu as mãos de Erwin forçarem-se para dentro do seu jeans, onde ficava a curva para sua bunda. Ele pegou os lábios de Erwin nos seus novamente, os mordendo, sugando, até que eles estivessem vermelhos, e ele sabia que Erwin gostava tanto quanto ele.

O moreno ondulando e se roçando em cima de si era enlouquecedor. Mas os instintos de Erwin queriam que ele fosse para cima. Levi ergueu o tronco, e fora a vez de Erwin sentir suas mãos geladas em seu abdômen.

O loiro suspirou alto, e e em um ímpeto ergueu o tronco e logo os dois estavam sentados novamente, um de frente para o outro, as respirações se misturavam, os olhos escuros e fixos.

Erwin não ligava em ficar deitado no local, era quente por causa do fogo aceso, mas ele queria mudar as posições e Levi machucando as costas no chão estava fora de questão. O sofá era muito pequeno para os dois se moverem ali em cima. Não havia outro jeito.

O loiro se levantou, e Levi o seguiu, porém antes que o loiro se virasse e fosse em direção ao quarto, ele firmou as mãos em seus ombros e se impulsionou pra cima, Erwin o pegou por reflexo, mas logo sorriu de forme enigmática quanto Levi enlaçou as pernas em sua cintura, agarrou sua nuca com uma das mãos e o trouxe para um beijo novamente. Ele apertou as coxas de Levi com ambas as mãos.

O moreno era pequeno, magro, mas sua musculatura o fazia um pouco mais pesado do que aparentava.

O maior andou o mais rapidamente que pode até o quarto, com Levi enrolado em seu corpo. Tirou uma de suas mãos que sustentavam o moreno, e abriu a porta. O quarto estava em uma temperatura suportável, e Levi agradeceu mentalmente por Erwin ter fechado os vidros da janela, a cortina abertura e a luz noturna iluminava o quarto. Aquilo era suficiente para ambos.

Levi fez menção de descer do colo do outro, mas Erwin o segurou para cima, e o moreno franziu a testa. O loiro apenas o soltou em cima da cama.

Este, assim que sentiu o colchão macio abaixo de si, tornou a tirar seus sapatos, os lançando no canto da parede ao lado da cama, o loiro fez o mesmo, ainda em pé, no fim da cama. Levi o olhou e ergueu a sobrancelha, Erwin estava envolto em pensamentos, e ele sabia disso apenas pelo jeito que seus olhos expressavam. Por isto ele esperou.

“Vá para o meio da cama.” Erwin ordenou. Ele sabia distinguir quando lhe era dada uma ordem e quando o loiro lhe fazia um pedido, pelo tom de voz que ele usava. Levi subiu até estar mais para cima, enquanto observava o maior procurar algo em sua mala, logo ele o encontrou, e jogou um tubo no colchão, ao lado da perna do moreno.

“Erwin, anda.” Levi revirou os olhos e o loiro sorriu para ele, um sorriso caloroso. E em instantes seu corpo fez peso em cima do colchão, bagunçando ainda mais o lençol branco.

Levi teria quase dó de sujá-los. Quase.

Erwin pairou todo o seu corpo sobre o de Levi, o cobrindo completamente, mesmo sem se encostarem.

O moreno não sabia descrever a sensação, mas ele adorava.

Erwin colocou as mãos na parta interna das coxas do menor, olhou em seus olhos, e abriu-as. Se encaixando no espaço criado. Levi suspirou enquanto sentiu a respiração de Erwin tocar sua orelha, seu lóbulo sendo sugado logo em seguida, os olhos de ambos de fecharam e Levi prendeu Erwin entre suas pernas, ondulando em baixo de si, procurando algum atrito. A ereção de ambos era notável e os dois gemeram no momento.

Levi jogou a cabeça para trás e Erwin tomou aquilo como um pedido. Sua boca tomando a pele de do pescoço do mais novo, e assim que ele se afastou, uma marca avermelhada apareceu na palidez, e ele a beijou, selando-a. As mãos de Levi puxaram a blusa do loiro para cima, e Erwin o ajudou, levantou o tronco e passou a blusa e a camiseta que vestia. O ar frio tocou sua pele, porém o olhar de Levi queimando em seu tronco, e o sorriso sem inocência que lhe foi dado, era o suficiente.

Foi um incentivo para que Erwin desbotoasse a calça e Levi se levantasse e fizesse menção de se sentar na cama. Entretanto, o mais velho lhe deu um olhar e balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo e Levi logo voltava para a posição onde estava.

No começo, aquilo fora diferente, em suas relações antigas, ele sempre estava no comando, mesmo que estivesse por baixo. Mas Erwin tinha uma áurea que ele nunca havia provado antes. 

Ele achava que Erwin podia comandá-lo, mas o loiro pensava o contrário. Para ele, Levi podia o enrolar no dedo mindinho, e ele seria todo dele. De alma, corpo e coração. E não existiam dúvidas quanto a isso. 

Erwin voltou para entre as perna do outro, a calça frouxa em sua cintura, desceria com apenas algum esforço e isso fazia Levi mexer suas pernas para isso. Estava frio para caralho, mas ele queria sentir, pele com pele. 

Ele até pensou em deixar Levi em sua blusa de lã. Mas seria um pecado deixá-lo coberto, mais ainda do que deixá-lo com frio.

O moreno era tão impaciente quanto teimoso, e ele mesmo tomou a iniciativa de tirar sua blusa, passando-a pela cabeça e a lançando em algum lugar junto com as roupas do maior.  
Fora a vez de Erwin analisar os traços do seu corpo. Mas aquilo ainda não lhe era satisfatório.

Levi observou enquanto o loiro selava seus lábios, segurava em sua cintura firme até seus quadris. Fez caminho até a frente e desfez seus jeans rapidamente, puxando as calças para baixo, até seus tornozelos, tirando-a completamente do corpo do outro.

Apenas uma peça cobria seu corpo e Levi queria que aquela criatura parasse de apenas olhar para ele e que os corpos se grudassem, calor humano e o calor do momento os esquentassem. Erwin não resistiu ao olhar irritado de Levi, e agarrou as laterais da boxer que o outro vestia, e assim que Levi impulsionou os quadris para cima, a retirou, passando pelas pernas do amante.

Levi estava nu e aquilo era indescritível. Erwin sempre se lembraria de cada cicatriz no seu corpo, cada mancha roxa até que ela desaparecesse, ele sabia quais eram ferimentos e quais ele mesmo havia causado.

Cada traço do corpo de Levi era uma lembrança arquivada com muito prazer em seu subconsciente. Cada linha era um caminho direto para o inferno, e Erwin compraria o ingresso para lá quantas vezes lhe fosse oferecido.

Levi dessa vez se levantou antes que Erwin pudesse dizer algo, e empurrou o loiro para baixo pelos ombros, até que este estivesse sentado. Erwin ajeitou-se melhor, encostou as costas na cabeceira da cama, e puxou Levi para sentar em suas coxas, uma perna se cada lado do seu corpo. Se ele queria assim.

“Você está lento, deixa que eu faço.” Erwin soltou uma risada que Levi não pode dizer o que significava, mas ele ficou quieto e apenas apertou as mãos nas pele pálida das coxas de Levi, fincando as unhas curtas e Levi aproveitou para pegar seu queixo com a mão, e jogar seu rosto para o lado, para que ele pudesse ter acesso ao pescoço do outro.

Os dentes rasparam na pele de Erwin, e o cheiro do seu shampoo com a pele limpa fizera Levi gemer satisfatória mente, e isto pareceu acordar Erwin de alguma maneira.

Uma de suas mãos apertou a base da bunda do moreno e a outra seguiu a lombar.

Desceu sua mão até o vínculo entre suas nádegas e Levi agradeceu aos céus por seus dedos não estarem mais gelados. Mas isto não o impediu de ofegar no pescoço de Erwin, e um arrepio subir direto por sua espinha.

Levi se antecipou e se esticou para pegar o tubo jogado no colchão. Erwin ergueu sua mão para pegar o objeto, mas o moreno apenas girou seu pulso, abriu a tampa e despejou a substância pegajosa em seus dedos. 

A calça de Erwin já estava aberta e se tornou mais fácil livrar seu pênis confinado das roupas. O loiro suspirou enquanto Levi dava um jeito de tirar suas calças entorno dos seus quadris. 

Ele voltou à posição inicial, sentando-se nas coxas maciças de Erwin e pegando o tubo novamente.

Dessa vez encheu sua própria mão com uma quantidade generosa.

Erwin olhava para cada movimento que o outro fazia, uma das mãos acariciando sua cintura enquanto a outra buscava o vínculo entre suas nádegas novamente. Ele foi obrigado a parar um instante, quando Levi envolveu seu membro o máximo que pode com a mão. Naquela posição, ele parecia menor do que era. Jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu rouco enquanto o moreno o acariciava de cima para baixo.

Retomou ao que estava fazendo e as mãos de Levi tremeram em si, quando a ponta de seu dedo forçou sua entrada. Ele preparava Levi durante vários minutos todas as vezes que eles faziam sexo. A diferença de tamanho era um fator que não podia ser ignorado, e nem deixava ser. E Levi não sairia machucado dali, pelo menos não dessa maneira. Ele jamais faria isso.

Seu dedo forçou para dentro, abrindo passagem entre os músculos, tocando-o. 

Levi parara de o masturbar, os braços abraçaram a lateral do corpo de Erwin, enquanto a cabeça se escondia no ombro do maior. E este sabia por que o moreno fazia isto, ele podia dizer pela coloração que atingia sua orelha que Levi estava começando a ganhar cor em suas maças do rosto, e ele não queria que Erwin o visse daquele jeito. Levi resistia em demonstrar qualquer lado seu que ele julgue como fraqueza.

“Erwin...” As unhas mal cortadas fincaram na pele da cintura de do loiro. Sua voz estava nublava, enebriada. O maior soube o que ele quis dizer, e adicionou outro dedo dentro dele. Levi gemeu baixo e mordeu seu ombro. Os dedos dos pés se enrolavam e suas coxas tremiam. Ele não entendia como Erwin conseguia ser tão paciente.

Erwin acariciava seu interior, os dedos entravam e saíam em uma velocidade constante. Mas o moreno queria mais. O loiro durou mais alguns momentos e quanto percebeu que Levi se acostumou, adicionou um terceiro dedo.

Observou prazerosamente o moreno começar a mexer os quadris em direção à sua mão. Seus braços agora enlaçaram seu pescoço e puxaram os cabelos loiros, agora completamente bagunçados. Os dentes rasparam no queixo de Erwin.

O loiro abria os dedos e tesourava-os em seu interior. A lubrificação tornava tudo mais fácil e os dedos se moviam com mais facilidade.

Até que, Levi gemeu o nome do namorado mais alto que o comum, e jogou a cabeça para trás.

“Porra Erwin, ali. De novo.” Finalmente Levi o olhou nos olhos e Erwin teve o suficiente. O loiro virou as posições, do jeito que estavam, e os dois ficaram com as cabeças do lado oposto da cabeceira. Levi se deixou ser levado e sentiu o topo da sua cabeça no fim do colchão. Não era típico, mas ele estava se fodendo para isto no momento. 

Se apoio nos cotovelos enquanto observava Erwin tirar suas calças enroladas em suas coxas, completamente, passando-as pelos pés.

O moreno tocou seu próprio membro e se deitou na cama novamente, os olhos encarando o teto, ou ele iria enlouquecer. 

Logo ele sentiu as mãos do loiro agarrando seus quadris e o puxando mais para baixo. O quarto naquela altura estava quente o suficiente para fazer os dois começarem a suar. Erwin passou a língua no lábio inferior do outro, e Levi entreabriu os seus, permitindo ao loiro entrar em sua boca.

O moreno ergueu suas pernas, e as enroscou no ombro do amante. Este, tomou impulso para frente e se posicionou.

Os dois corpos unidos, esmagados um no outro, as respirações se misturavam, quentes, enquanto Erwin entrava dentro de Levi, lentamente. Este, engasgou um momento, e o loiro sentiu que era hora de parar. 

O menor respirou profundamente, apertou os olhos e balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo. Erwin analisou seu rosto, a sobrancelha fina arqueada e os olhos nublados em sua direção, até que o loiro continuou a empurrar novamente e sentiu os braço de Levi o circundarem, firmemente. 

O moreno sentia o membro do outro completamente dentro de si, o preenchendo e Erwin sempre esperava até que ele estivesse completamente são e confortável com aquilo. Ele estava ciente de que Erwin era grande. Infernos, ele sentia isso. Mas ele não era uma mulher.

“Você quer que eu peça para você se mexa?” Sua voz saiu diferente do que ele imaginava, quase um sussurro, mais leve e rouca do que ele queria. Erwin tomou uma expressão presunçosa e Levi se arrependeu de ter abrido a boca.

“Seria encantador, mas não.” Erwin beijou sua bochecha esquerda, enquanto empurrava para dentro dele novamente, as mãos seguravam os quadris para tomar impulso, suas mãos o tomando por completo, assim como Levi estava fazendo. Logo Erwin estabeleceu um ritmo, lento, porém duro.

Levi soltava sons estrangulados pela boca, e perdia as contas de quantos palavrões ele já havia dito. Erwin ofegava e gemia em seu ouvido, enquanto ganhava velocidade, e logo seus quadris se chocavam e o barulho das peles se encostando repetidamente ecoava pelo quarto. 

Levi sugou o pescoço de Erwin onde ele alcançava, e teve o deslumbre de ver o loiro xingando um palavrão em seu ouvido, e Levi sentiu uma fisgada em seu baixo ventre. 

Levou sua mão novamente para o meio dos dois, tentando se tocar, mas o loiro o impediu assim que sua mão alcançou sua virilha.

Erwin pegou seu pulso e o tirou da lá.

“Porra Erwin!” Ele gritou e revirou os olhos, ao mesmo instante que o outro atingia sua próstata e suspirava no seu ouvido.

“Ainda não.” Erwin passou a se empenhar em acertar seu ponto favorito e dar prazer ao outro. Seus olhos escuros e embevecidos, ambos enebriados e se concentrando apenas no corpo do outro e no seu próprio.

Erwin sentia seu pênis ser comprimido mais do que o usual, e seu próprio baixo ventre começava a formigar.

Levi não conseguia manter os olhos abertos e os gemidos saiam, agora naturalmente pelos seus lábios molhados. E Erwin sabia que ele estava perto. Ele próprio queria gozar, mas Levi viria primeiro, ele queria assim.

Por este motivo, ele mesmo levou sua mão até o membro de Levi preso em seus estômagos, o tomou na palma e passou a mão sobre ele repetidas vezes. Levi levantou mais os quadris e se impulsionava em direção ao loiro na mesma velocidade das estocadas, até que ele veio. Sujou a mão de Erwin e sua própria barriga enquanto o orgasmo o tirava de órbita e fazia sua visão falhar.

Erwin se permitiu ficar praticamente de joelhos, e se impulsionar para dentro com mais velocidade, até que instantes de pois, o próprio gozou, preenchendo Levi e deixando seu corpo cair para frente, suas pernas não suportando mais o peso.

“Tire a sua bunda gorda de cima de mim, está pesado.” Erwin riu suavemente e virou para o lado, a cabeça agora também no pé da cama.

Levi se espreguiçou, e gemeu dolorido. Ambos estavam com todos os músculos latejando, e o cansaço e o sono os atingiram em cheio com um canhão.

Erwin ergueu o braço e puxou Levi até que seus corpos se encontraram.

“Banho.” Erwin já estava fechando os olhos, quando os abriu e encarou o rosto sério de Levi, quase bravo com ele. Jogou a cabeça para o lado e pensou em ignorar a sugestão, mas ele próprio se sentia pegajoso. 

Tomou coragem e se levantou. Virou para chamar Levi para irem juntos.

O moreno coçava os olhos a bocejava, ele mesmo estava quase desabando de sono. O loiro estendeu a mão e Levi a pegou, se impulsionando e levantando-se.

O braço do maior circundou seus ombros e ele sentiu um beijo molhado em sua testa.

Dirigiu os olhos para baixo, olhando para o próprio corpo.

Ele precisava urgentemente de água corrente descendo pela sua pele. E os dois foram em silêncio.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

O casal pegou estrada assim que o Sol nasceu no horizonte. A estrada ainda estava molhada, mas quanto mais cedo chegassem, melhor. E o moreno havia trocado os pneus tempos atrás, estava tudo bem.

Levi passou parte da viagem pensando em seus irmãos e no que ele havia de resolver quando chegasse em casa. Sua casa por não muito tempo. 

Logo seu lar seria o lar de Erwin também e isso enchia seu peito de uma sensação que ele não conhecia muito bem. Não era ansiedade, era conforto. 

Erwin já era sua casa, onde quer que ele estivesse. Ele o seguiria pelo mundo, onde ele precisasse estar. E ele sabia que Erwin precisaria dele. Ambos eram totalmente mútuos em qualquer questão de seu relacionamento. 

Eles se entendiam, se viam, se sentiam. Era como se sua vida toda tivesse girado para o momento que ele conhecesse Erwin.

Aquela conexão era inexplicável. Ele o amava de toda a sua alma, corpo, e coração.

Levi olhou para o rosto concentrado de Erwin na estrada, pelo retrovisor.

Ele então se permitiu fechar os olhos, até que um movimento inadequado da moto o fez arregalar os olhos, Erwin tentava à todo custo segurar a frente da moto com as mãos, usava toda a sua força, e Levi apertou seus braços e tentou ajudar, parar a moto.

Porém nada lhes adiantou, a moto foi ao chão.

E a última coisa que os dois sentiram foram seus peitos e costas colados, até que suas cabeças se chocaram contra o asfalto.

E tudo se fez escuridão.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fanfic foi postada em outro site.  
> Obrigada por lerem!  
> precious-levi.tumblr.com/


End file.
